


Cold Steel - Chapters 1 and 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A XF crossover with STNG-explaining the mission of Section 31. In the Star Trek world WWW III does not occur until 2160 and Cochran's flight does not occur until 70 years after that (ST-Generations).  See story for details.o





	Cold Steel - Chapters 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Cold Steel by Lurkerqueen42

Author: Lurkerqueen42  
Title: Cold Steel  
Feedback:   
Status: WIP  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Crossover: This is a M/K eventual M/S/K with STNG P/Q light "BD/SM". Angst, Mental and Physical abuse. Krycek goes through some serious mental and physical abuse in this story, if this bothers you, do not read this--email me and I will send you some "Shipper" friendly addies for you to browse at:-)  
Rating: R  
Rating Info: R for now eventual NC-17  
Spoilers: Everthing up to Fight The Future  
Series: Cold Steel #1  
Summary: A XF crossover with STNG-explaining the mission of Section 31. In the Star Trek world WWW III does not occur until 2160 and Cochran's flight does not occur until 70 years after that (ST-Generations) In this AU- the war is pushed back and the earth just stays 'stressed-out' longer-Cochran's flight occurs on schedule-In ST time ---No one, well almost no one knows about the aborted colonization attempt by the Greys-this story will deal with that issue-major angst for our boys-Skinner (sniff) is hurting-for now, Rat Boy has one arm. But, hey that all he needs for now.:-) LQ.  
Warnings: Krycek is going to suffer a lot of pain. I mean this. If you don't want the boy to suffer-go somewhere else.  
Disclaimer: I am not a Trekker, and I know little to nothing about the Star Trek world. So, please do not flame me because I got the techo-babble wrong-Be nice and if you're correct-I will update and correct the techno-babble mistakes-Remember this is an AU-  
Notes: My sincere thanks goes out to Frogdoggie, Diana Williams, and Ecolea for allowing me to 'play with their creations.' Lets get the thanks out of the way. Frogdoggie is the author of Dry Heat, which can be found on his web page Three Way Stop. The nenocytes technology slant his is creation-Hey, I am just borrowing the idea. Read that story, then you'll know why I was inspired to write this. Another author is Ecolea's Future Winnings Series which can be found on the MTA site. Her book four's deep programing concept is played with. Diana William's 'Join At The Soul' series prologue is borrowed. Xanthe for just writing and being a natural cheerleader. And, to DiAnna who told me in one of her e-mails, "Just take the jump dear!"  
Thanks for my betas-Todd. Josan who still is a closet teacher at heart:-), and Hawaiian Victim for all the encouragement and hand holding.

* * *

Cold Steel - Chapter 1

Personal Log-  
Earth Year 2367

It had all gone to hell, my personal life that is, before "They" came.

Mulder was gone, and, if I believed what the reports said, he was gone from this world. I had told him that he was off the case. He was not to pursue any aspect of the bombing. I had put him on administrative leave after Scully had been abducted. Shit! I had even left a guard at the hospital to make sure he stayed in bed. But, no, Even with a slight concussion, his blind quest for the truth made him disregard the doctor's order, and my orders.

I still remember the message on my office voice mail that fateful day in 1998. "Sir, I've received information from one of them. I know where they took her. I'm going to get her back." There had been desperation in his voice, and for a moment I forgot to breathe as the message clicked off. The only thought I had that evening was "Where are you going, Fox?" As usually he did not tell me. He never told me anything. And like an old fool, I never told him anything either.

In my search for him-- before "They" came -- I went to Mulder's paranoid friends. I had once called them "the three stooges." They denied any knowledge of where Mulder was and told me to go to hell. "I am not going to lose Agent Mulder and Scully," I roared at them. "If you have information and keep it from me, and either one is harmed, you will wish little grey men had visited you." The little troll's ears perked-up when I mentioned Scully's name. He told me to wait in their vestibule while they "looked."

I was impressed- not twenty minutes later they had hacked into the FBI Travel Office to find Mulder's exact destination. Hell, even with my security clearance, when I insisted on a records search for Mulder's whereabouts, the Travel Office had insisted it would take more than a couple of hours to retrieve the information. Which is why on a chilly April night I stood at the far end of a vast crater alone, looking into hole, failing to stem my fear of loneliness that wrapped around my soul, on a continent that had more flies than humans. Behind me, I heard footsteps and a whinny voice of some over the hill graduate student babble that the hole was not there 36 hours ago. "There was another base right over there." He pointed. "We never went over. It was a 'Federal installation. You know." 

Thirty-six hours, I blamed myself. I could have moved faster. "But, no, I had to cover my butt." I had to make sure that I was not going to receive a visit from that Rat Bastard. You see, since I got Krycek's little gift, he would occasionally ooze out of the hole he was hiding in, and make me dance long enough to take me out of whatever current crises that Mulder and Scully found themselves in. Since that day in the basement parking lot, I had ceased to be Mulder's "White Knight." And the hurt in his eyes belied the fact that he could not count on me. Since, he could not count on me; he could not trust me. His logic was so simple; no trust equaled no love.

After the retrieval team had brought Scully back from Antarctica, I could never look her in the eye. I could not bear the look of disappointment she would hide from me when she thought I was not paying attention to her.

I think she understood on a deeper level what kind of turmoil I was enduring. We survived the following weeks of internal and external investigations. I was continually amazed at the number of times she stated in a clinical flat voice, "I don't know Sir."

Agent Scully, the scientist, could not collaborate what the station's crew thought they had seen. She had been drugged and the retrieval team had found her wrapped in what appeared to be Mulder's parka, next to the snow tracker.

I think back to that time and smile. Scully never gave up the parka. When the FEMA and National Guard units swamped downtown D.C. that Wednesday, I think - no, I know for sure - she was caught in the FBI basement grabbing that stupid parka. Of course, I was found curled up in agony, next to my SUV, in front of the Hoover Building compliments of fucking Krycek's gift. 

I remember he mumbled something into my ear, and gave me a Judas Kiss. I still can feel his good hand touching my face like an angry lover, saying, "No big boy. THEY' have plans for you." Then he banged my head on the asphalt-- much later I woke up at Fort Mead with a shit load of other detainees. Me in my Fibbie power suit, next to the unwashed, trying to block out the wails, the screams - and the shots. As I watched the Bio-tech's come into the holding pen, seemly taking people at random, I wondered what Krycek had mumbled to me in front of the Hoover Building. I could not dwell on it for long. I was whisked out of the holding pen and handed over to the Bio-techs in record time.

I remember the pain, that seared through my body. I remember the screams. Once I clearly remembered awaking in a pristine steel grey hospital room. As I lay on the cot naked, I thought back to the time Krycek was in my condo at Crystal City. A grin inched across my face. I was trying to think warm happy thoughts. Punching Krycek had felt so good. I knew I was loosing it and a giggle was formed in the pit of my stomach. As I fought back the sudden panic, the pungent odor of cigarette smoke crawled into my nose. I knew Spender was in the room. I turned my head and stared into his eyes. For a nano-second, an emotion more than arrogance flickered through them. Perhaps fear? I think he did not realize I was staring at him when he let his emotions surfaces. 

I thought, "Fuck It! I will not lose it in front of this traitor." In a resigned voice, I growled, "Why are you here?" He took deep drag. I watched as the smoke danced around his face. He flicked the butt down on the ground and lit another one. As he pulled his first drag off the new cigarette; he seemed to come to a decision. He started to talk. Not to me but at me. Spender stared into space. I could barely hear him as he rambled.

"We were both wrong. They doubled-crossed us. The sacrifices that we made, the sacrifices this planet made," and in a whisper "The sacrifices I made...You're nothing, Skinner. A bone to one of the lost factions in this game." My eyes widened at that bit of information. 

"The world will never know of this. We're going to make them not want us." A cruel smile etched into his face, morphing into a feral grin. "Def-con one is T minus 42 minutes. This war will have no winners. However, we will survive, and you, my friend," he snickered, "will be one of causalities of this galactic geo-political conflict." At that moment a bio-tech approached with a needle. I heard myself scream.

The next thing I remember was waking up a field hospital. I tried to get-up: my whole body shook at the effort. A haggard medic pushed back on the cot. "Sir, be still. You've been out a long time." 

My voice cracked, " How long?"

"Let me get Major Biloba, Sir." He turned and exited the ward. I closed my eyes trying to think. I knew I was in a M.A.S.H unit. They never change. My thoughts went to Scully. I hoped against hope that she was alive. Spender was a lot of things but he was very rarely wrong. Only Fox could prove him wrong time after time. My eyes focused on a water stain on the green roof. I thought about Fox and finally thought about myself, I wonder why I was still alive. I fell into a restless sleep.

                       End of Part One

Feedback, I live for it - 

 

* * *

 

Cold Steel - Chapter 2  
by Lurkerqueen42

* * *

Personal Log

Bright lights glazed over head. A man in a white lab coat stood over me. His eyes were devoid of emotion. He placed a muzzle of a glock on my chest. I screamed. Grabbing my chest, I attempted to roll off the cot. I felt strong hands holding me down.

"It's O.K., you're having another nightmare."

"Where am I?" I croaked as I lay back on the cot. 

"You're currently at M.A.S.H Unit 350, presently station out of North Virginia." The man relaxed his grip and tried to smile. I did not smile back.

I scanned the room, it was the same place I had awaken in initially.

"Who...Where..." I closed my eye trying to focus on making a coherent sentence.

"I'm Dr. Biloba, and you were found two weeks ago in a sub floor of an abandon N.S.A. site." He paused and fumbled with the chart in his hand. Dr. Biloba straightened his shoulders trying to ease the tension from his body. 

"Sir?" When he caught my eye he forced the information out in one breath. "When we found you -- we thought you were dead. No. You were dead. We were 'bagging and tagging' when we heard screams coming from the body bag."

I stared at the Major. Suddenly it was to much -- Squeezing my eyes shut, I moaned, "Not Again-Not again." My moans turned in to shouts as I thrashed wildly in my cot. I think the doctor and two medics were holding me down when darkness overcame me.

The next time I opened my eyes, I felt the restraints against my body. I heard Dr. Biloba voice from behind me. "O.K? Are you going to remain calm?" His voice sounded tired. "Frankly, I've got other patients and this is the fourth time you've regained consciousness."

I swallowed and licked my lips, before nodding a yes. From the corner of my eye I noticed he was approaching me warily while holding some ice chips in his hand. I raised my head and opened my mouth to suck them down. 

"I'm going to give you some water. Take it easy while you're drinking it." I nodded again and laid back down on the cot, opening my mouth to receive the straw.

"Now that's better. Are you up to answering a few questions, Sir?" I nodded again and close my eyes, waiting for the questions. I did not know how I would answer them. I still had a security clearance to think about, and though he had the rank of Major, he most definitely had no need to know.

"The last three times you've came around, you were screaming "Not again" and "Please, no more, stop." Do you know why you were saying these things?"

The minutes ticked by; "In Nam, my unit was ambushed. We were wiped out. I came to in a body bag. After they stabilized me, I was evac-ed to Saigon, then to San Diego. The other statement, I have no idea."

He took all this in while he stared at me. His next question surprised me. "When was your tour and how old were you?"

"I was twenty and my tour was from 1970-72. Why?"

"What was the last event you remember Sir?"

"The No. Go. Units and FEMA personal where rounding-up various segments of the population." I paused at that moment, realizing that I had lapsed into military slang, twenty-seven years, and it -- was still in my blood.

"The President had just signed the Emergency Power's Act, putting us in a temporary state of Marshal Law- I was on my way to a meeting at the Pentagon to co-ordinate federal assistance with the local FEMA and No Go-es." 

I did not mention to him that I had gotten a cell message from the little troll telling me that both Scully and I were on a list to be picked up and detained by FEMA. That's why Scully had run down stairs to get that stupid parka while I went to get my SUV to pick her up at the front of the Hoover Building. And that's why half of the FBI personal station at the Hoover Building saw me being handed over to FEMA by Krycek. I can still feel his hot breath on my cheek as I lay writhing in agony beside of my SUV. I remember seeing Krycek through my tears of pain leaning over me. He whispered something into my ear, before the Judas Kiss, and the love tap on the asphalt.

"That, as you know was mid summer. Why? How long have I been out?"

"Get some rest Sir. I'll talk to you tomorrow O.K?"

I knew a brush off when I heard it, and I was in no mood to deal with it. I broke into my A.D. mode and growled. "I am Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner of the FBI. Since, the FBI has legal jurisdiction over internal matters and you're clearly army. I want answers. If you can not give them to me, I demand to see your OIC, ASAP or the only doctoring you'll be doing is at Fort Leavenworth, once Director Jane Cassidy goes head hunting. Now answer me Major! How long!" I surprised myself. Throughout that whole spiel my voice never cracked or wavered. 

The young doctor was clearly baffled by my outburst. He started to say something, stopped, and took a deep breath. He then looked at me for a long moment and said quietly, "I will answer your questions but first let me get something; I will be back in a few minutes...I am not avoiding you Sir."

About fifteen minutes later he came back with a full body mirror, a young medic helped him place the mirror in front of my bed. "That's all medic; Leave and place a guard outside." I watched the medic walk down the row of beds. It then occurred to me that I was the only person in the ward.

Dr. Biloba came around me and pulled my blanket off. I lay there naked in all my glory. He motioned me to look at the mirror. I did. I looked the same except that I was at least forty-five pounds lighter. I smiled at my reflection, as a stray thought about a D.I., at boot so many years ago, yelling at me; "I'll put some meat on your skinny white ass, now move it private!" I blinked and refocused, and gave a quizzically look at the Doctor.

"I don't get I? What am I looking at?" I arched my eyebrow up and bit down on the inside of my cheek. I was quickly loosing my patience with this doctor.

As I continued to stare into the mirror, he said quietly, " I am sure Sectary of State Madam Cassidy, could send me to Folk Leavenworth but not until she sends for you first, Mr. Skinner."

I look at him and thought Sectary of State...Jane... "What are you talking about?"

"You don't look bad for a 61 year old man? Do you Mr. Skinner? It's 2013 and you have been missing, presumed dead since 1999.

"That is impossible!" I did a double take at the mirror then to him. If what he said was true, I had lost 14 years. I looked the same except lighter. Whatever the bio-techs had done to me, the off shoot was that I had stopped aging. I was too tired to scream. I just look at the reflection and started to laugh uncontrollable. As the doctor injected the sedative into my IV bag, the last thought I had before darkness came, was of killing Spender and Krycek in that order. Later, I was told that I slept for 72 hours straight. And not once did I scream from any nightmares.

          End of Chapter 2

I live for feedback - 


End file.
